


For The Record

by orphan_account



Category: Dead Rising, Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Terminator Fusion, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, DEAD FIC, Grief/Mourning, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychopath Sarah Connor, Road Trips, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "About 30 years ago, me and a buddy of mine prevented Judgement Day, we saved over 30 million lives, and NEVER. GOT. CREDIT. FOR. IT. So, is that enough of a resume for you, pal?"A reinterpretation of Dark Fate, but with Dead Rising characters.DEAD FIC
Kudos: 1





	1. Terminated

It was a Tuesday, Frank remembered that.

Atleast, it was supposed to be, but for Frank and Katey, it was one of the worst days ever for the both of them. 

As Frank sat at a nearby picnic table, he began to reminisce about the past three months. They had saved the world, and with Miles Dyson gone, maybe, just maybe, they could finally rest. Laying his head down on the table, Frank stared at his former comrades, Chuck and his daughter Katey. They had been through so much, had to watch Chuck’s wife’s head get blown away, yet there they were, laughing like families do. 

That’s when he saw a familiar face out of the corner, Chuck began to walk towards Frank.

“Hey, you look a bit ill, Frankie, you all right?” Chuck asked, staring off towards the ocean.

“Yeah, it’s just… Wait, what the fuck?” Frank quickly got up from the picnic table, looking over to the nearby lifeguard chair, and the “man” right behind it.

The T-800. No, this wasn't possible, the T-800 had sacrificed itself for humanity. There was no reason the T-800 should be back. Unless…

Unless it was out to kill one of them.

“Chuck, RUN!” Frank yelled, pushing Chuck back. He then quickly looked over to the other table, Katey. Running over, Frank knew he had seconds, as out of the corner of his eye, he saw the T-800 cock a shotgun. Frank grabbed Katey, and pushed her over the table, looking behind him, the T-800 had the gun pointed towards him. 

No. No. This wasn’t meant to be how it would end, they were supposed to wait for the SkyNet photos to be released to the public, and then they would live out the rest of their lives in the UK, or Greenland.

Anywhere but here.

Closing his eyes, Frank waited for the gunshot that would end his life. He heard it, but didn’t feel it, opening them, Frank looked down, and saw a mangled Chuck lying in front of him.

“Charles, CHARLES!” Frank yelled, picking up Chuck’s head. Chuck began to cough with what life he had left in him.

“Frank, this… this was my fate, look out for people, ok?  
Especially my daughter.”


	2. Lost and Found

Frank never followed Chuck’s instructions, rather than face the darkness that surrounded that infamous Tuesday, Frank became a workaholic, never making time for Katey. It was for the best, he told himself, but he always had that little truth in the back of his mind.

He was delaying his fate.

New Mexico, 2028:

Breathing in, Katey slammed the hammer down on the nail. For the past 22 years, she had been forced to fend for herself, and with Frank finding new ways to cut her off, she was justifiably angry at the world. Sure, Home Depot wasn’t that bad of a job, but it would never pay for a family. Hell, she barely made rent this month. Placing the hammer down on the box, Katey walked over to the water cooler with an empty cup in her hand. As she was about to reach it, her boss stepped in front of it.

“Hey, somebody’s asking for you out front.” The manager said, wiping his recently sick nose and pointing towards the double warehouse doors. Nodding, Katey walked out.

As soon as she stepped through the automatic double doors, she identified who asked for her. Tall figure, brown stubble, immature eyes. Not only did she know him, he had the face of America’s newest hero… 2 decades ago.

Frank West.

“Who the fuck are you?” Katey muttered, just loud enough so that he could hear it.

“Look, I know this looks sketchy, but I can explain.” The young clone said, pacing back and forth. “I have a strong resemblance to Frank West, but I’m not him, let me get to the point.”

“There is a man dressed as your father, Chuck Greene, if you see him, tell me,”

Katey backed away, biting her lip, as to not let “Frank” see her tears.

“He is out to kill you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any critiques, I am trying to become a pro writer, after all.


	3. Found and Lost

“NO!” Katey screamed, stepping back. How fucking dare he bring him up. Frank never cared about Chuck, even when she was six Katey knew that, all Frank ever wanted was “The Scoop.” With The Scoop came the fame, and with the fame came money, and where did Frank’s money go?

Hookers, Guns, and Beer. Then eventually, after all the money was gone, he’d find his next headline, and the cycle would repeat over and over.  
Over  
And  
Over

Katey snapped back to reality, feeling a cool hand grab her arm.  
“GET THE FUCK AWAY!” Katey began to feel hot tears sliding down her face. Putting her hand on her gun holster, Katey realized what she was about to do. She dug the gun deeper in the holster as she heard the double doors open behind her. Turning around, she saw the sickly face of her manager.

“What’s going on here, Kate?” The manager asked.

“This asshole’s harassing me.” Katey said, pointing at the young clone.

“Aight’ I’m calling security,” The manager quickly pulled out his radio “Hello? Yeah, we got a 402 in the wareho-” The manager was interrupted by a blade protruding into his neck. As the blade retreated, the radio formed into a human mold, equipped with a yellow motocross suit.

“I fucking told you.” Frank muttered, stealing Katey’s pistol, and shooting at the Chuck clone. However, with every shot, that… thing kept adapting quicker, to the point where it would not flinch. The bot quickly dashed forward, tackling Katey to the ground. Frank inserted two more bullets into the bot’s head, before running towards the scuffle. Grabbing the bot, he managed to drag it off Katey. However, the victory was short lived, as the bot grabbed Frank by the neck, and threw him against the wall. With her altruistic instincts kicked in, Katey ran over to Frank’s conscious body, kneeling down, and taking putting pressure on his wound. Looking up, they both saw as the bot approached them, blades replacing his hands.

“Damn, didn’t think it was going to end this way.” Frank snorted, taking Katey’s hand off his wound. Closing their eyes, they both awaited the end.

BANG

A sour and sticky feeling surrounded Katey’s maw, but it felt like anything but blood. In fact, it felt and tasted like oil. Opening her eyes, the corpse of her father laid in front of her. Looking up, Katey saw a white bearded man in a vest and glasses.

The real Frank West.


	4. Tension

Looking out the window was driving everyone, including Katey insane. However, she had to know, know that… thing was gone. How just how, could that thing just take form of her father and attempt to kill her? Turning to the windshield, she asked,  
“Come to think of it, why’d you come here in the first place, Frank?” Frank looked back, staring at Katey for a few seconds before turning back to the wheel.  
“I know what you’re thinking, but trust me, I did not come here for a scoop,” Frank mentioned, gripping the wheel tighter. “In the years after… Chuck’s death, I’ve been receiving messages, saying where new Terminators would show up… and I terminated them.”   
The Frank clone (who the threesome had decided to dub Frankie) looked towards Katey, mouthing “You believe this?” Katey simply shrugging in response.  
“I know what you’re doing, and frankly, if I heard that, I’d think I was insane too,” Frank muttered, turning around. “But we need to focus, so that SkyNet cannot win!” Frank snapped, red in the face.  
…  
“What’s SkyNet?” Frankie asked, grabbing Frank’s arm, and putting his hands on the wheel.  
“You don’t know what SkyNet is, then what’s the threat in the future now?”  
“Legion, developed for cyberwarfare, took over a few servers,” Frankie looked away, tears in his eyes. “They nuked it all,”   
Silence quickly consumed the car.  
“...Well, we need to rest, tomorrow's a big day,” Frank said, pulling into a motel parking lot.  
“What’s important tomorrow?” Katie asked, getting out of Frank’s pickup.  
“Well, can you drive?”  
“Err, sure?”

“There’s your hint,”


	5. Divided

Katey rubbed her eyes, waking up. Staring over to the motel’s alarm clock, it read 10:39. Shit, Katey thought, We were supposed to leave at 8. Getting up, Katey groggily stumbled into the shower, before going back out, figuring they needed to leave; she could shower at the next stop.  
Walking out of room 23, Katey walked toward the neighboring door, and knocked on it.  
No response.  
Grabbing one of her hair pins, Katey kneeled down, and began picking the lock. Managing to hear the click confirming her delinquent action, she opened the door, and looked through the tiny crack she made. Inside, Frankie was on the ground, being stood over by a now menacing Frank West.  
“About 30 years ago, me and a buddy of mine prevented Judgement Day, we saved over 30 million lives, and NEVER. GOT. CREDIT. FOR. IT. So, is that enough of a resume for you, pal?” Frank yelled, slapping Frankie, and knocking him into the fetal position. Kneeling down, Katey saw Frank mutter something into the youngster’s ear, but she couldn't hear it. Nor could she bear this a moment longer, kicking open the door, and screamed.  
“WHAT THE FUCK FRANK!”  
“Ah, shit, listen, I can explain this, j-just go on to the Truck, alright?”  
“Fuck no,” Walking past Frank, Katey picked up Frankie, and left the room.  
Katey walked into the parking lot, holding Frankie in a fireman’s carry.  
“Kate, I can explain,” Looking around, Katey realized there was no way to leave, she glanced towards Frank.  
Keys, in the shirt pocket.  
“Give me the keys first, then we’ll talk,” Looking up towards the aqua blue sky, Frank reluctantly threw the keys over to Katie. As she opened the door to the passenger side and put a bruised Frankie inside, Frank began to conspire to himself.  
“No fuckin’ way,” Grinning, Frank confirmed with himself, Katie wasn’t going to leave him behind.  
Was she?  
All of his fears were confirmed when she locked all the doors to the car, and drove off. Watching his pickup gasp and squeal as it was forced out of the granite parking lot, Frank went back into his room, grasping as much as he could from the mini-bar.  
No Phone, No Cash, No Car,  
No Problem.  
Humming 500 Miles, Frank checked out, and began his journey.

…

“How many fingers am I holding up, Frankie?”  
“Three.”  
“Oh, good, you didn’t get hit too badly.” Katie was in fact, lying, after stopping half a mile away, she used as much as she could find to help Frankie, which resulted in bandages over his right eye, and cash used as an improvised bandage on the back of his cranium.  
“Hey, is it alright if I ask a few questions?”  
“Of course.” Frankie replied, using the seat settings to make the chair more like a bed.  
“Alright, now, what the hell happened back there?”  
“Shit, listen, don’t kick me out for revealing this,”  
“Frankie, you know me, I’m not Frank,”  
“Alright, now listen, I’m not one of those… things, but I am close,”  
“Frankie, N-no,”  
“Listen, I’m just… How do you say it,

Cybernetically enhanced.”


End file.
